Secrets of the Ancients
by Sypher14
Summary: Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts, though things are not always what they appear to be. The one known as Harry Potter will shake the Wizarding World to it's very core, and then some. Holding secrets and powers no wizard has ever seen before, 'Harry' will not only make Voldemort fight for it, he'll make him beg. No parings, Super 'Harry'.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I, Sypher, do not own the Harry Potter series, **

**nor do I own the Metroid series. They belong to J.K. Rowling **

**and Nintendo ****respectively.**

* * *

Prelude

"Harry Potter"

If a person was to stand in the Great Hall at that moment, they would have been able to feel the raw surprise of all the houses. A student by the name of Draco Malfroy was more than surprised, he was livid. His father told him to befriend Potter as he would become a valuable asset. So when Potter had not appeared on the train, he started yelling out that the Dark Lord had killed Potter. He had only done this to draw Potter out, yet Potter had made him look like a fool by merely not saying anything!

As the one identified as Harry Potter walked up to the stool, the student body all seemed to hold their breath. Harry approached the stool, his face an expressionless mask. When the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, some student later swore that the Hat's 'mouth' dropped open for a moment.

_~§~_

"_Now, what have we here? Ah, hello Mister Potter. I must say your mind is extraordinarily hard to access, do you think you could lower your Occlumency shields?"_

_Hmm, a talking hat, I must say that this is a first even for me. I must say I have never heard of this 'Occlumency' though you seem to mean my mental shields. I do not lower my shields to any man, so why should I to a hat?_

"_Why, it's all part of the sorting process! I look into your memories and find which of the houses would best suite your personality. I must say that you have the most impressive shields yet, I believe you even rival the Headmaster."_

_Even more reason to not lower my shields. A man's mind is his most sacred place, and my mind has seen far too much for any man. I also hold secrets that have been lost for over a hundred years that I don't want in any hands I don't deem worthy._

_~§~_

Outside, Harry has been sitting on the stool longer than any student before him. This pleased Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had made sure young Harry Potter would be molded into a power for the light. It just would not do to have the wizarding world's savor follow in the steps of Voldemort, Albus would never let that happen on his watch.

_~§~_

"_Please Mister Potter, I shall not, and cannot, reveal your secrets. I am bound by the magic that created me to never reveal what I have seen unless it endangers the school and her student body."_

_How am I to be sure that you will hold to your word?_

"_I, the Sorting Hat, created by Godric Gryffindor, do swear by my magic to hold any and all memories of Harry Potter as the upmost secret unless released from my oath by said wizard. Does that satisfy you?"_

_I could feel the sincerity in your response. Very well, you may see my memories, but be warned that they are not for the faint of heart and hold many a surprise._

"_*Chuckle* Not much can still surprise me Mister Potter, in fact you….. Oh my….."_

_Yes?_

"_You're not truly Harry Potter."_

_That's the most surprising thing you found?_

* * *

Yo. This is my first full length story, so bear with me as I flounder about the world of fiction. Some things about the story; 'Harry' is the same Harry that defeated the wizard Voldemort, but Harry is not his real name. When Dumbledore found a young boy with black hair, he assumed that it was Harry Potter. Also, 'Harry' will not need glasses, and will be much for fit than the cannon Harry. Before you ask, no 'Harry' is not Samus turned into a boy.

~Sypher


	2. Of Mind and Might

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. For full disclaimer see the prelude.**

* * *

Something wasn't right. Every time Harry played the scene at the opening feast through his head, something stood out, but what? Thinking hard, he went through it one more time.

_~§~_

"_This…. This…. Oh my."_

_Heh. I seem to have left you speechless. Don't worry, you're not the first. _

"_It's just…. Oh my."_

_Yes yes, I can guess. The wizarding world's greatest hero doesn't truly exist. The 'great wizard' Dumbledore made an assumption and he was wrong._

"_I see, because he found you in the wreckage…"_

_Indeed. He found a boy with black hair and green eyes and just believed that the child killed the most powerful wizard of the century._

"_Enough reflecting on the past, what house should you be placed in?"_

_How should I know? This is a first, even for me._

"_Let's see… You are smart enough for Ravenclaw, in fact you are smarter than the whole house combined. I should know! I put them there!"_

_*Chuckle* While I do hold great amounts of knowledge, it is not my true focus._

"_Yes, I see. Hufflepuff does not suit you either, while loyal, you also do not hold that virtue in very high regard."_

_Loyalty is earned, not given._

"_Hmm, wise words from one so young. Are you sure Ravenclaw is not for you?"_

_Very, and I'm not nearly as young as I appear._

"_Then that leaves us just two houses, the bravery of Gryffindor and the cunning of Slytherin. You certainly have more than enough cunning."_

_It's required in my line of work._

"_Line of work? Ah, a Bounty Hunter, such a hard and demanding life."_

_Indeed, though it has its rewards. I may have the cunning, but what I've seen from that house breeds more prejudice than I can stand._

"_Yes, generations has lead them to believe their very blood is better than anyone below them. Now, you seem to have bravery and self-sacrifice in abundance, defending a whole world with just the two of you? Your job is definitely interesting."_

_I got some very nice presents from that mission._

"_Yes you did. Now, any objections to Gryffindor?"_

_Not off the top of my head._

"_Very well then."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

~_§~_

There! He saw it! It was the Headmaster. While most of the teachers clapped, or glared in the case of a guy in desperate need of shampoo, Dumbledore seemed to sit up slightly straighter and send a look that conveyed a perfect plan working as intended. Harry sighed, since the sorting not one person would leave him alone. It was a never ending stream of;

"Oh, Harry Potter! Can you believe?! THE Harry Potter!"

"Harry! Hey Harry! Come over with me and my mates! We'll be great friends!"

"Just wait till my parents hear!"

The "Will you marry me?!" had disturbed him greatly. Eventually, Harry turned and leapt out the window, much to the horror of the student body. When they looked out for him, he was seated on the window sill and turned to relax on the roof. Having already ditched those cumbersome robes, he just sat and watched the stars wearing jet black cargo pants and a dark grey T-shirt. His schedule had been left on his night stand, already memorized. He slipped his glasses down from where the rested on the top of his head, they were always there. No exceptions. Pushing a nearly hidden button on the left side, the glasses started to glow a faint cyan. Aiming towards a spot in the Forbidden Forest, he sent a mental command through the nero-link permanently embedded in his nervous system. The HUD hidden in the single-lens glasses registered the command and relayed it to its intended destination. Checking the time by the moon, he headed inside to get some sleep. At exactly six AM he rose and slipped on the same outfit he wore the other day then headed out of the common room to the great hall.

_~§~_

Minerva McGonagall was the always the first person into the Great Hall at seven-thirty every morning. However, when she entered today there was a faint grunting nose coming from somewhere in the hall. Thinking some kind of troll or other dangerous creature was loose, she whipped out her wand and quickly scanned the room.

"Why? Why do they never look up?"

McGonagall's neck snapped up so fast she swore it made a straining noise.

"MISTER POTTER!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE RAFTERS?!"

"Morning routine."

"BY HANGING FROM THE RAFTERS?!"

As it was, if someone were to look up they would have seen Harry hanging by his legs from one of the few visible rafters of the Great Hall, doing a version of sit-ups by lifting his upper body towards his legs.

"Minerva what are you..? DEAR LORD!"

Harry sighed, as another female professor, albeit a short one, came into the hall and started making a ruckus about his training regimen. He released the rafter, ignoring the cries of the professors, and back-flipped to the ground and landed in a crouch.

"MISTER POTTER! Never in my life have I seen such recklessness, from my own house none the less! You could have been seriously hurt, or WORSE!"

"Professor, this is something I do every morning, it's a hard regimen that helps keep me in top physical condition."

"Mister Potter, I don't know what those muggles taught you, but as a wizard you don't have to torture yourself like this!"

The short witch added her own two cents, "I agree with Professor McGonagall Mister Potter, if you really want to have such a physique then there are some potions that will keep you fit for a month at a time without you having to do anything."

As he walked back to the Gryffindor command room, Harry said, "No shortcuts. No exceptions."

_~§~_

_What a great start, day one and already two Profs are made at me. Whatever, not that it matters much. _Walking towards his next class, he kept to the shadows to avoid the masses. Arriving at the first class of the year, Potions, he slipped into class before the other students were to arrive. As soon as the rest of the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins, the professor started with roll call. Harry's mind quickly brought up any and all information for Professor Severus Snape. _Let's see, he seems to hate the air anyone breathes on, was/is a Death Eater, may be loyal to Dumbledore, is rumored to be a spy, but to which side? An expert in potions, as well as dark magic. Threat level: Minimal. _As he finished his train of thought, said Professor drawled out, "Ah, our newest….. _Celebrity_." As he said this, Harry felt a strong attack on his mental shields when the professor made eye contact. "Excuse me Professor, but _stay out of my head."_ The last part was said without any more force, but the undertone seemed to promise pain to any who would dare ignore them. Snape just narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about Potter."

"You do, but choose to keep your abilities a secret."

By this time, the whole Gryffindor side of the class was sweating. The Slytherins where waiting to see just what Snape would do to the one who dared defile him. Meanwhile, a young witch in the front of the class was struggling with two problems. One, what kind of student would dare talk back to a teacher?! Two, what was said student talking about with 'Stay out of my head'?

"Ten points from Gryffindor for back talk Potter."

Harry just leaned back in his seat, "Whatever."

Snape narrowed his eyes once again; Dumbledore would have to hear about this.

_~§~_

"Albus."

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked up from his edition of _The Daily Prophet._

"Yes? How can I help you Severus? Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. It's about the Potter brat."

"Oh? Did he disobey school rules?"

"No, he has Occlumency shields that rival yours, and he sensed me when I performed a basic read on his surface thoughts."

Dumbledore frowned and his eyes lost their twinkle. "This is serious Severus. Where would young Mister Potter have come across such an art?"

"I don't know, but this does not seem to be some kind of self-taught fool."

"I agree." It was time to visit the Durslys.

_~§~_

A soft knocking sound issued forth from the door to the Dursly residence of Number 4 Privet Drive. "Pet, would you get the door? The game's one." Said a rather large man who looked more like a beached whale from the main room of the house.

"Sure thing dear." Petunia Dursly said as she made her way to the door. "May I help you?"

A wise grandfatherly figure with a long beard was at the door. "Yes, I am here to inquire about Harry Potter."

Petunia's face paled and she shrieked, "ITS ONE OF THE FREAKS! OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She attempted to slam the door, but something held it in place. "Oh, don't worry; I won't be long Misses Dursly." Vernon Dursly rounded the corner to the front door, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"As I told your wife, I am here about Harry Potter."

"That freak?" Vernon seemed to both smile and grimace at this point. "He left over four years ago, and never finished his chores!"

Dumbledore frowned deeply, this was bad. Harry was supposed to be here until he turned eleven, devoid of any kind of contact with the magical world. Yet here he was at Hogwarts with the Occlumency shields of a master, this was not good at all.

~_§~_

It was lunch on Monday, just a week into term, and Harry already had a problem. Someone had gotten on his nerves.

"Think you're so high and mighty Potter? I doubt you could compare to someone of blood as pure as mine." The speaker was another student from the Slytherin house, a Draco Malfroy. Said boy snickered as he said the next part. "I challenge you to a duel in the trophy room at midnight."

Another student from Gryffindor mutter, "Don't do it Harry, you might get in trouble."

Harry chuckled lightly, "I'm not about to get in trouble Hermione. As to you, you really think I would fall for such an easy trick? The old bait and trap? That was used in caveman times. If you want a duel, it will be public."

Draco's snicker vanished. "Watch yourself Potter, you never know what might lurk in the shadows."

"In the shadows? You fool, I've been to the shadows, the things there you don't even hold a matchstick to, let alone a candle."

_~§~_

_This is defense class? Would be better off with a rock teaching._ Harry sighed, again. He hoped it wouldn't become a habit. Leaning back in his chair and placing his feet onto the desk, several students shot him dark glares at the way he seemed to not care at all in any class, yet never got anything short of perfect. With the exception of potions. Reflecting back on the classes so far, Harry cataloged them and what he had learned so far. _Let's see, Potions is interesting if just a form of supernatural chemistry. The defense class would leave any one who knew what the world 'fight' meant laughing at it. Herbology so far is the only class that is of any use, and it is somewhat interesting. Charms is useless, it just a bunch of spell that make life easy. No shortcuts, no exceptions. Transfiguration should be impossible, or at the very least extremely difficult yet these wizard have figured out how to change matter almost instantly. The only real problem seems to be that it's almost never permanent. Though, the classes are __definitely__ not the worst part of the school. If that red-headed imbecile tries to 'become my friend' once more, I swear that he'll end up in the Stratosphere after a meet with my boot._ The bell rang, signaling that class was over. As he walking out, Harry heard, "Hey mate! Wait up!" Swearing under his breath at the pure retardness leaking off the boy, Harry turned the corner and whispered, "Sharjalví abr garjzla." _Movement of light._ When Ron Weasley turned the corner, there was no one there. "Bloody hell! You'd think that he could turn invisible!"

"Who knows? He could."

Ron jumped and screamed like a girl, he turned and ran screaming about ghosts after his soul. After a few seconds, Harry released the spell and faded back into sight. Thinking about the stupidity of it all, he chuckled and headed towards the roof for some relaxation.

* * *

Yo. So, here's chapter two, hope you like it. Yes Harry has another kind of magic, it should be easy to figure out what it is.

I want to thank happylady as being not only the first, but only person to review. I'm not going to beg for it, but if you think I made an error or want something changed than review and tell me how to fix it! Also, thanks to everyone who added my story to their favs and alerts. I will admit that it feels like cheating to make a Harry Potter story, their always so popular.


	3. Challenges and Trivials

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, for full disclaimer see the prelude. Also, the Ancient Langue is owned by Christoper Paolini, so if you see another langue in the later chapters it doesn't belong to me either. I didn't include it in the prelude disclaimer nor the last chapter to keep from spoiling the story. **

* * *

Harry sat on the roof, enjoying the evening breeze. He smiled as he remembered the ghost Nearly-Headless Nick complain about stupid redheads giving ghosts a bad name. That smile changed to a frown as he recalled the issue about the Headmaster, he seemed to have some kind of plan. Maybe Harry should take a closer look in the recent doings of wizard Albus Dumbledore.

_~§~_

That very same Dumbledore was currently in his office pondering the enigma that was Harry Potter. His visit to the Durslys had raised more questions than answered. Harry was supposed to come to Hogwarts as a weak and afraid eleven year-old boy, instead Dumbledore got a confident man. The fact that Harry had left over four years ago was greatly unsettling, where had he gone? Who had he met? What had happened during the time he was gone? Dumbledore had no answers, but he knew how to get them. "Minerva, could you pass on a message for me?" He had to know what Harry had done during those four years, and he _had _to make sure Harry didn't become another dark lord, his confidence would need to be taken down a notch.

_~§~_

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the Great Hall. Being famous had more cons than pros, people looked at him more than a piece of property than as a real person. People just seemed to want him, that one Weasley kid had tried to push himself into Harry's life without any kind of permission and declare himself Harry's friend. Chasing such thoughts out of his head, Harry headed down to the far end of the Gryffindor table away from the other students. So far, the only other person who sat that far was the young witch Hermione Granger, mostly because the other students looked down upon the socially awkward witch. "Morning Harry."

"Yo." Harry was in no way attracted to her, or any other female, but she was much more mature than the rest of the houses combined. She made for pleasant company, unless she went into a tirade about anything and everything school. Leaning back in his chair Harry grimaced, he could _smell_ the hair gel.

"Well, if it isn't puny Potter. You know boys, I bet he hasn't even flown on a broom before." Draco smirked, waiting for Potter to issue a challenge.

"I can't say that I have, though I doubt it compares to mach three in a fighter jet."

"What are you talking about Potter? _I _doubt that this mach three can compare to my nimbus two-thousand."

"I'm positive it can, mostly because mach three is a rate of speed, not a thing."

Hermione's eyes were as wide as her plate, "You've flown at mach three?"

Draco sneered, "Shut up mudblood! Potter, I challenge you to a race next flying lesson."

Harry frowned at the insult, "Whatever, as long as you keep up."

Draco frowned, but saw Professor McGonagall headed towards the group so he decided to cut it short, "Don't chicken out Potter, I would hate for you to embarrass yourself in front of your mudblood friends." He turned and stalked away, his duel caboose trialing behind.

"Don't let the insults get to you, its just what idiots do to make themselves feel smart." Turning around he continued, "Can I help you professor?"

McGonagall started, surprised Harry had seen her come up from behind. "Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore wants you in his office after you've finished your lunch."

Harry frowned, "Alright, tell him I'll be right up." McGonagall turned and headed back towards the staff table.

Hermione lowered her voice, as if they were planning something, "Harry, what did you do?"

"I existed." Harry said over his shoulder as he headed towards the main office of the school's Headmaster.

_~§~_

"Hello Harry, lemon drop?"

"I'm not one for sweats."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, then smiled once again. "Tell me Harry, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"Because you are said to be one of the most powerful Legilimency users on the planet, while I believe I could hold you at bay I don't want to take that chance."

"How do you know that Harry?"

"You're one of the most powerful wizards of the century, many people call you a second Merlin; so why would the wizarding world not know about your abilities?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly, again, "And why do you need to keep me out?" Dumbledore flicked his wand under the table, trying to vanish the glasses.

"A man's mind is his most sacred place; it does not deserve to be disturbed."

Dumbledore found he couldn't vanish the glasses, so he tried to move them but they seemed to have anti-theft wards to prevent people from taking them. "Unless he knows things he should not."

Harry's frown deepened, "And who are you to dictate that?"

"Just a headmaster concerned for his students."

"I belong to no one. If you don't have anything you need to discuss with me Headmaster, then I'll take my leave."

Dumbledore could only watch as Harry turned and left. Once again, he seemed to get more questions than answers.

_~§~_

Harry smiled as he exited the Headmaster's office, he knew Dumbledore tried to use some kind of magic on his glasses, but the devices manufactures knew what they were doing when they made these glasses nearly invulnerable.

"Harry! Mate, wait up!" Harry nearly turned and banged his head into the nearest wall, he probably would have left it there.

"What do you need Ron."

"What do you mean? We're mates, we stick together."

"No, we're not 'mates' as you say. _You _just seem to think we are."

Ron turned and pushed Harry into the wall, "What's your problem Potter?! I've given you the opportunity to be _my _friend but you just seem to hate me!"

Grabbing his wrist, Harry twisted and pinned Ron against the wall. "_Your _friend? You make it sound like you're someone special, the world doesn't revolve around you, idiot."

Ron just snarled, "Watch it Potter, if you can't accept my offered friendship, then I'll just make sure you're an enemy!"

Harry grinned, "You probably the least threatening enemy I've ever had. Now, if you excuse me I would like to get some rest." Harry released Ron and turned, heading towards the common room.

"That's right Potter! Run! You know you can't handle me!" Harry smirked as he pulled a nearly invisible wire. "Oof!"

_~§~_

"Alright class! Due to the accident we had last time, I want you all to follow my _every _command! No ifs, ands, or buts! Now, today we're working on speed control! You know the drill! Put your hand over the broom and say _up!_"

Harry sighed, the stupidity of these wizards was astounding. "Up." The broom rose quickly into his hand without a problem, Harry noticed Draco having some issues with getting the broom into his hand.

"Mister Potter, since you decided to skip our last lesson, I'll be watching you extra hard! Don't push yourself!" Most of the students snickered at these words. Looking to his sides, Harry noticed Hermione wasn't there. _Hmm, I'll have to ask her about it later. For now, I'm going to show these wizards a thing or two about some real flying. "_Alright students! I want you to mount your brooms and push up _gently!_" Harry smirked at the professor, grabbed his broom with his left hand, jumped up, and shot off _standing_ on the broom. "MISTER POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Harry ignored her as he soured up and slowed to a halt, about 40 feet above the students standing on the broom with his hands folded across his chest.

"Well Draco? I though you wanted to race."

"Just you wait Potter! You can stand on your broom! So what!? I'm still faster than you!" Draco shot into the air as he said this.

"Alright then, you set the challenge, I'll set the course. Once around the pitch, but you have to fly through _each_ goal post."

"You're on! GO!" Draco leaned over his broom and shot towards the goal posts nearest them. Harry grabbed the broom with his right hand and followed right on Draco's tail. Draco rocketed through the first hoop, but had to slow down to turn back to go through the next one. Harry reached out with his left hand and caught the hoop to swing himself to the side, then repeated the maneuver switching hands each time to swing through the next two posts. Taking off full speed towards the other side of the pitch, he could hear Draco's curses behind him. He knew that Draco's broom was faster, but it also meant that it was more difficult to make sharp turns, though Draco was catching up due to the straight away and his overall faster broom. Reaching the next set of goal posts, Harry once again grabbed the goal post with his hands to swing through them without losing speed. Right behind him, Draco attempted to repeat the maneuver but underestimated how much force would be placed on his arm. His hand slipped off the post and flung him towards one of the stands in an uncontrolled dive. After making it through the last post, Harry swing around and caught Draco by the arm just before he hit the stand, though Draco's broom wasn't so lucky. It crashed through the stands and came out in splinters on the other side. Landing on the pitch, Harry headed inside but came across Professor McGonagall on the way in,

"MISTER POTTER! Never in all my life have I seen such reckless flying! You two could have been hurt! Now, come with me please." Walking to the Charms classroom, she headed inside. "Sorry Filius, but I need to borrow Wood for a moment." Walking back out, she introduced Harry to the older boy, "Harry, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, this is your new Seeker."

"No." They both started at this, and McGonagall turned towards Harry, "No? Mister Potter do you know what an _honor_ this is? There hasn't been a Seeker your age in a very long time, in fact, we're bending a few rules to get you on the team!"

"I don't care. I've read about your Quidditch and in my opinion it's rather dumb." Wood spluttered at this point, "In fact, it looks like it was invented by a king whose son wanted to be in the spotlight! I mean, the Chasers and Beaters do all the work but the Seeker gets all the glory. Now I'm sorry professor, but that was my last class and I'm rather tired after showing Malfroy Jr. what the word 'flying' means." And with that Harry Potter, perhaps the greatest Quidditch player that ever didn't play, walked back towards his common room to sit on the roof and relax.

* * *

Yo. It's me again. So there you have it, 'Harry' isn't going to play any Quidditch. Don't worry, it all fits into the plot. In the next chapter you'll see the Halloween incident, so there's something to look forward to. About the story I have the entire plot written down, as of today. The story will only go through years 1 to 5, I'm having the final battle a little early, don't worry it will still make sense. Also, once I finish this story what cross over do you want me to do next? It will use the same character as this one, just in a different dimension. One last thing, about the spell 'Harry' used in the last chapter, I greatly enjoyed the Inheritance series and will be using that as Harry's main source of magic. 'Harry' is a dimension traveler, as to why he ended up where he did will be revealed _much_ later. Reviews don't make me happy, using them to point out my mistakes to make an overall better story does.

EDIT: I forgot to add this; Once, again I thank happylady for being the only one to review and everyone else who favorited and alerted the story. Finally, do you want me to continue with small-ish updates quickly or would you rather waiting about a week or so for big updates?


	4. Trolls and Trials

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, see prelude for full disclaimer.**

* * *

Harry stood in the kitchens, watching the little creatures scurry around as they rushed to prepare from the Halloween feast. Which just happened to be tonight.

"May I ask why you waited until about an hour before the feast to start to prepare food?"

One of the elves paused in its rushing to address him, "Well young student sir, we all want the food to be fresh for the feast."

"I can see the point you're trying to make, but why not just preserve it until it's time to eat?" Unfortunately for Harry, the elves were too busy trying to get the food ready in time to talk with him. Not bothered by their actions, Harry turned and headed out to try and entertain himself for an hour.

_~§~_

Harry frowned as he sat down, Hermione wasn't sitting in her usual seat across from him. While not that unusual, she didn't appear to be in the great hall at all. His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore stood up and said, "Instead of boring with a long and boring speech, I'm going to just say two words. Dig in!" The collective student body cheered as piles of food appeared in front of them on the long house tables. Harry frowned slightly at the fact there was such a generous amount of sweets, before he could even start to eat Professor Quirrell ran inside screaming, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGONS!" He muttered a few more words as he collapsed in a faint. Harry snuck under the table as the students erupted into chaos. Dumbledore shot off several loud spells to silence the students, "Calm down everyone, now the staff and prefects will guide you back to your common rooms." Waiting until everyone else had left, Harry rolled out from under the table and slipped his glasses down as he turned into the halls to locate the troll. Heading down the corridor, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice from down another hall. Turning around and heading towards it he began to make out the words, "…Ya hear me?! You not good enough for him! Potter deserves better then _you_, he should be making friends with me!"

"Please, I didn't do anything! Please, just don't hurt me…" Turning the corner, Harry hardly thought as he saw Ron holding Hermione by the neck against the wall of the corridor.

"Jierda." Ron screeched as his arm and legs broke in a split second. Approaching the Hermione, he ignored the screaming boy as he turned to help her up, "You alright?" She just nodded her head, then screamed and fell back. Turning, Harry swore at the troll as it turned around the corner. "Shit! Hermione, grab Ron and get out of here!" She just screamed some more, held in place by shock. Cursing some more, Harry turned and sprinted towards the troll.

_~§~_

Professor McGonagall had been leading the Gryffidors back to their common room when she heard a scream from down an adjacent hall. Ordering the prefects to get the students to the common room, she turned and hurried towards the noise. As she turned the corner, she came face to face with the troll. Pulling out her wand she cast the first spell that came to mind, "Studi…" She was interrupted by something flying into the troll with a deafening noise. Said troll was sent shooting through the wall into the next hall, the flying shape just leaped again at the troll and slammed its now identified hand _into _the creature and ripped out something that looked vaguely like a stomach. Ignoring the bile that rose up in her throat, Professor McGonagall turned and walked towards the now dead troll and a blood covered Harry Potter. "Mister Potter! May I ask what you were thinking?! Taking down a troll by yourself! You could have been hurt! Just what in the name of Merlin were you thinking?!"

"I knew that it was either it or them." Harry said as he pointed down the hall were a still screaming Ron and frozen Hermione lay on the stone floor.

"Good heavens! We need to get them to the hospital wing right away." Harry merely nodded but before he could get to the downed students the rest of the teachers came from a nearby hall.

"Minerva! Are you all right we came as quick as… OH MY!" Professor sprout nearly fell over walking into the scene of the troll attack. IT was quite gruesome, Harry was standing there covered in troll blood, said troll was lying on the ground with its stomach ripped open and the intestines spilling out from the inside. Dumbledore stepped forward, "Minerva, what happened here?" McGonagall turned towards Harry, "That is something I myself would like to know Mister Potter."

Harry just shrugged, "The troll came around the corner and attack the redhead, broke both his legs as well as his right arm. I pulled them back before it could hit Hermione, after that I turned and attack the troll killing it in the end."

Dumbledore frowned deeply, "Was killing it really needed?"

"Yes, it was the quickest action that would result in an ending where the other students survived."

"But surly there was another way, could you not have just knocked it out?"

"No, that would have given the troll more time to attack the other students."

Snape stalked into the conversation, "This is all good and dandy, but tell me this Potter. _How _did you do _that_ to a mountain troll?" Most of the other teachers looked like they would like this question answered as well.

"I stabbed it with my hand then grasped the stomach and pulled." The entire collective teachers gasped at what he said, no human person let alone a child should have been able to do that.

"And how Potter, did you do that? It is physically impossible for any human to punch _through_ the skin of a mountain troll."

Harry laughed, "Who said I was fully human?"

Dumbledore stepped forward, "If you're not human, what are you?"

"I'm about one-third still human, the rest I am Chozo."

"I have never heard of a chozo, what kind of creature is it?"

"The Chozo were a highly advanced sentient race that has long been capable of space travel. They disappeared many years ago rather suddenly leaving behind ruins with pieces of their culture and technology."

The head of Ravenclaw showed why he managed that house, "If they disappeared Mister Potter, how come you met them? Was your father one of these Chozo?"

Harry laughed once again, "Oh no. The Chozo, while humanoid, look more like giant birds without wings than humans. I was born fully human, they placed me in a machine to splice my cells with theirs after an accident nearly killed me and destroyed about four-fifths of my bone structure. They trained me as a warrior and gave me a new prototype for their most powerful weapon. I have since been traveling to find where they went. Now, I have to clean myself and Hermione needs to be treated for shock so you'll have to excuse me." Harry then picked the witch up and slung her over his shoulder before heading towards the hospital wing then to the common room for a much needed shower. Pomfrey tried her best to make him stay but he vanished as soon as she turned to looked at the frozen student. McGonagall and Snape later brought in a still screaming Ron Weasley who appeared to have been put under a silencing charm.

_~§~_

The next morning brought stares, whispers, and a false Prophet.

**The Daily Prophet**

**Harry the Half-Breed**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_I was informed yesterday be a very reliable source that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, is not a boy at all! It is said that Harry Potter is the combination of a human and another creature known as a 'Chozo'. This has appeared to give the-boy-who-lived superior strength as well as a superior attitude._

_He has also been reported to have grown wings as well as feathers. This all proves that the great_

_boy-who-lived is just a glory-seeking trouble maker wanting all the attention. Is this the kind of _

_savior the wizard world needs? Ron Weasley gave an exclusive interview the other day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Harry just loves to be at the center of attention. Everyone at Hogwarts loves him, the teachers even bend the rules to make sure he get good grades! He never studies but gets a O on everything! He also attacked me then blamed it on a troll and the teachers believed him! Who's to say he won't attack anyone else?!" There you have it, Harry Potter is truly a danger to students. In this writer's honest opinion, Harry Potter should be taken from school before he can hurt other students._

_Wonderful, the only thing they got right was Chozo and the increased strength._ Looking up, he spotted a large amount of owls headed for him with red letters. It took Harry about five minutes tolearn what the letters did, if you opened them they yelled at you, if you didn't they exploded. Harry smiled, things that go 'boom' always get great reactions. About ten minutes later he returned inside after using his improvised hand-grenades in the Forbidden Forest, much to the resident spiders' horror. Walking into the common room, he had to stop himself from attacking when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Oh Harry! Thank you so much for helping me the other day! If I hadn't…"

"Can it. You never did anything, if a certain Weasley had not attacked you in the corridor then the troll wouldn't have been anywhere near you. Now can you let go please?" Blushing, the young witch stepped back only to have to step aside when two red heads approached Harry. "Hold it mate, what's this about a Weasley attacking someone?"

"Your younger brother attacked my friend here in the corridor the other day. Which in turn lead to the troll finding her in the very same corridor."

Both the twins frowned, "But why would little Ronikins attack another student?"

"Because he was jealous of her, she became my friend after I refused his. He practically forced it on me, if I hadn't….."

"POTTER!" The other Weasley stormed into the common room. "Fred! George! Hold him down while I teach the bloody idiot about attacking a Weasly!"

Fred and George looked to Harry, "I used a spell to break his legs and arm when he went to punch her in the face." Their eyes widened dramatically as he said this, before they turned towards Ron.

"Ron! How could you…"

"…Attack another student! Especially…"

"…A girl! This is no way to treat…"

"…Girls! When mom hears about…"

"…This she'll have a cow! And then you…"

"…Come in wanting to attack another?!" They both seemed to get taller before shouting, "WE'RE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU RON!" Ron looked as if he'd been slapped, by a ghost with no arms. Turning, he just headed upstairs.

_~§~_

It was about two weeks till the beginning of summer, most students couldn't wait until it started. Ron groaned, it was the middle of the night! Who was up at this hour?! Opening his eyes slightly, he frowned as he say Potter exit the room. _Now where is he going? _Getting out of bed, carful to not make any noise, he crept down the stairs after him.

_~§~_

Finally to the forest, Harry grimaced as he concentrated, "Reisa du deloi!" _Raise the earth. _He slowly raised his hands as the ground began to shift and a massive chunk of earth and rock rose up, suspended only by his will. He began his next series of spells, "Jierda!" _Break._The earth fell back to the ground as the rock under it burst into pieces, "Toga du stein!" _Pull the stone. _The rock then fell away leaving a piece of solid gold just floating in the air. With a few more quick spells, Harry had the clearing back to the way he found it with the exception of the gold now in his hand. Placing the gold down on the forest floor, Harry turned and began to manipulate the trees. By using so many spells in a quick fashion, it would help Harry to increase his resistance to magic. While he continued to train in his magic, Harry didn't see Ron grab the solid gold ball and run back to the castle, but he heard him.

_~§~_

Ron was scared, he was lost in the forest. Taking another left, he just found more trees. Trying not to panic, he nearly did when a voice said, "Go right."

"Wh-who's ther-r-re?" Attempting to regain control of his limbs, he waited for the voice to speak again, "Just a friend." He didn't reply and chose to follow the directions the voice gave him. Eventually he arrived at a clearing with a large fallen tree, "Okay, where do I go now?" Hearing something move, he turned towards the tree and fell on his rear as a large hairy arm appeared. "Wh-wh-what's that!?" Shrieking as a _huge_ spider emerged from under the tree, he screamed even loader as something grabbed his shoulder. Slowly turning his head, he relaxed as Harry Potter was revealed with his hand on Ron's shoulder. Harry looked down at the boy, "Steal from me again and I'll let the spider _eat_ you. Starting with the feet." Ron paled, and then loudly protested as Harry swung him over his shoulder. Once they arrived, Harry grabbed the gold ore and walked away from Ron even as he took a swing at Harry to get the gold back. "Give me that Potter!" Ron snarled as he leaped at Harry, who pivoted on one foot and drove the other into the red head's face. Turning away from the now crying boy, _Who still cries at eleven?,_ Harry headed back towards the common room.

_~§~_

Once again sitting in the defense class, Harry suddenly stood up straighter as he noticed something he hadn't seen the rest of the year. _How did I not notice it before?! It's so blatantly clear! Quirrell, his act is fake! Just the way he moves, he'll twitch this way and that which turns into a pattern that allows him to take in the entire room the instant he walks in!_ Placing the information in the back of his mind for later use, Harry then leaned back in his chair and ignored the rest of the lecture, if that excuse for talking could be called that. Once the bell rung, Harry shadowed the defense professor as he headed down the halls to the forbidden corridor. Quirrell headed inside and closed the door behind him, checking the door Harry found that it was warded against basic unlocking charms and such. Smirking at how easy this was, he muttered a quick spell, "Ma'mor." _Unlock. _The door swung open and he walked inside to find a huge three headed dog inside that growled at him, "Waíse hljödhr. Eka weohnata néiat haina ono."_ Be silent. I will not harm you._ Once the dog settled down, he proceeded through the trap door the beast had sat upon. Falling to the ground, he landed on something that instantly grabbed hold of him. "Brisingr!" _Fire. _The plant burst into flames and screeched at him as he headed for the next door. In the next room he found a large wooden door with a swarm of what looked like keys flying above it. Spying one with a broken wing, he said, "Flauga eom let lam." _Fly to my hand. _Grasping the key he opened the door to find a large troll lying on the ground. Spying blunt force trauma on its head, Harry continued on to the next room. As soon as he entered flames sprung up before and behind him, walking straight towards the door he used the same spell that he used to kill that plant and the flames parted. Pulling the door open, he dodged a dull purple spell aimed for his head.

"Well well well, looks like the boy can move!" Spying the defense professor standing by some kind of mirror, Harry responded in kind, "Look, the scaredy cat can talk." Quirrell frowned at this and proceeded to shot more spells, "Stupify! Reducto!" Getting frustrated he managed to nail Harry with one last one, "CRUCIO!" His cells on fire, Harry showed no pain as he calmly walked towards the Hogwarts defense teacher, "You saw what I did to that troll, surrender or you'll get the same." Quirrell just laughed, "Maybe so, but you can't if your dead! AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry just raised his hand, "Skipan vedr." _Change direction. _Quirrell's eyes widened as the bright green spell hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground, his eyes now a dull grey. Dumbledore then arrived at the scene, "Harry, what happened? Did Quirrell get the stone?" Harry frowned, but before he could speak someone screamed. Turning around, Harry dove out of the way as some kind of shade passed by. "Hmm, so Voldemort was early."

Dumbledore's head seemed to teleport towards him, "How do you know that?"

"It's quite simple when you remember _exactly_ what happened the day your parents died."

"Now Harry…"

"Shut up. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Harry, how did you know Quirrell was after the stone?"

"Don't give a crap about some stone, his behavior didn't add up." Raising his left hand in a two finger wave, Harry left to head for the common room.

_~§~_

It was finally time to leave, most of the students were chatting adamantly as they headed for the carriages that would take them to the Hogsmead train station. Harry was headed for a one of the carriages with Hermione when Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder from behind, "May I help you Headmaster?"

"Harry, you need to head back to your Aunt and Uncle."

"No"

"Harry, it's for your own protection. You will be protected from Volde…"

"From who? Voldemort? The same Dark Lord who's spirit was ejected from his body by yours truly? I don't fear some imbecile you doesn't know how to fight smart."

"Well then Harry, I'm sorry." Harry was no fool, that was the line people gave you when they were about to attack and Dumbledore didn't disappoint, "Obliviate!" Twisting around, Harry's hand shot at as the spell passed by his ear, "Vindir!" _Air. _Dumbledore was blasted off his feet by an invisible force, "Don't mess with me, you won't survive." Watching Harry head back to the station, Dumbledore found himself wishing he hadn't missed.

* * *

Yo. So, here's another chapter. I really didn't want to give away Harry's half (Or one third) breed status until year five, but it fit so I stuck it in there. I also wanted to hold off on the third corridor scene but it snuck up on me. Next chapter will see Harry at Diagon Ally metting Lockheart, Malfroy, and the Weasleys. This may seem a bit early, but after this story what crossover should I do next? As always, thanks to happylady and the guest for reviewing as well as everyone who added this to their favorites/alerts. Reviews don't make me happy, telling what I did wrong to make an overall better story does. One last thing, as of this update the story is now over 6,000 words which means I am now officially a beta!


	5. Ships and Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, see prelude for full disclaimer.**

* * *

The chief of police stood between several squad cars and looked towards the decrepit building where the thugs had held themselves p in an attempt to avoid the death penalty. He sighed, it was impossible for any of the officers to get into the building without severe casualties with the way the thugs had set themselves up. He strode over to the briefcase containing a special radio designed for the police force, "This is police chief Davis, please respond."

Standing atop a large ship hovering just above the clouds a figure replied with the built in radio attached to his suit, "This is Shadow, confirmation of a go?"

"Your mission is a go." Placing the radio down, the chief turned towards the rest of the officers, "Alright men, we have a bounty hunter coming in, don't get in his way." The chores of 'yes sirs' informed him that his order was understood. Turning towards the building, he wondered where 'Shadow' was coming from. The chief had been working on this case a few days ago when a peace of paper appeared on his desk with a radio frequency and a note saying the person who delivered it was a bounty hunter for hire. Once he found out where the thugs he was standing close to today were, he immediately called the frequency and arranged a meet. Shadow had arrived with a hood over his face and a cloak around his shoulders, they agreed on a price and Shadow headed off to where ever he was staying. Now Chief Davis waited for Shadow to arrive, he expected a car. He got a boom.

Shadow hurtled to the ground, his onboard computer counting down the meters to the ground. Having already prepped for 'landing' Shadow scanned the building for layout and life signs. He twisted his body as the altitude counter hit ten meters.

Chief Davis was nearly knocked of his feet by the shockwave when whatever had been falling hit the ground. The cloud of dust did not obscure the noises coming from within the building the wanted criminals had held themselves up in. Several shouts and something akin to gunfire floated from within the large shack, after a short amount of time an armored figure walked out of the shack with roughly twenty-five people tied up with rope, "Mission accomplished." Chief Davis was breathless; this person had just fallen from the sky onto the thugs' hidey-hole and then proceeded to ripe them all a new one, all in about five minutes. Looking at the rest of his men, Davis noticed one of the newer recruits had his gun pointed at the bounty hunter, "Thompson!" Said recruit flinched at his name and fired off a round. Alarmed that Shadow had been hit, Davis turned to see him unharmed, "Well I'm glad you missed Thompson, seems you get to keep your job."

"He didn't miss." Turning to Shadow once again, he was amazed as Shadow held up a flat slug, "It just didn't do anything." And with that, Shadow turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Soon nearly the entire continent of North America had heard of the mysterious bounty hunter Shadow. Most of the police respected the armored warrior and looked him up for a job, though a good portion thought that he should leave the upholding of the law in the hands of the police. Eventuly a few brave, perhaps foolish, men and a county sheriff by the name of Mark Archibald decided that Shadow was a criminal and should be taken in. Sheriff Archibald did not believe a lick of what was said about Shadow, and he did not keep this a secret, "I don't believe a lick of what they say about this Shadow character!" They arrived at the bar where he was said to be staying and the sheriff bellowed at the top of his lungs, "I'm here for the one known as Shadow! Come out now and you'll get a lighter sentence!"

"What do you want?" The collective officers turned towards the sound, there was a person sitting by one of the table drinking some kind of soda. He was decked out in black cargo pants as well as a large jet-black cloak that hid his face and upper body, "You're under arrest for multiple charges of murder, assault, trespassing, and destruction of property."

"Very well." Raising his hand, Shadow suddenly threw a canister into the air. With a bright flash and a loud bang, the canister exploded blinding the sheriff and his men, "Block the entrance! No one goes in or out unless I say so!" When the blindness receded Shadow was nowhere to be seen, no one noticed the young boy in dark cargo pants slip through unchallenged.

~§~

Harry 'Shadow' Potter sat in the cockpit of his ship the _Chozo Assassin_, which had been designed by him and several of the Chozo elders. White Wing was the only Chozo Harry had really befriended during his five-year stay on their planet. White had helped him design the weapon and propulsion systems, the overall ship shape and layout had been mostly Harry's design. The _Chozo Assassin_ was equiped with a DeltaCore generator that was self-sustaining and had enough juice to power the whole of planet Earth with enough left over for a Hyperspace jump. The Hyperdrive itself was a Chozo design that allowed for greater distances for less power than conventional ones. The ship also had two modified Plasma Cannons that drew four times the amount of power as a ten normal ones but had ten times the firepower, the two Ion thrusters had also been modified to allow for seven times the speed of a normal interceptor but like the cannons they drew much more power. Along with the Plasma Cannons the ship had two Delta Rifles per wing, one above and one below. The Delta Rifles had been modified to draw more power to increase the rate of fire, the rifles themselves were set on a system that allowed Harry to control where they aimed with his left hand while flying. The ship itself was dark grey, slightly lighter on the bottom than the top. It had two pods that jutted in front of the cockpit which housed the missile system and swiveled down for landing, the cockpit itself was inside the front of the ships middle section behind a large cyan visor that allowed the pilot to see outside. A small wing extended on either side to allow for maneuvering inside atmosphere. The ships missile system housed ten missiles that were each capable of destroying a large cruiser or small space station, when the ship ran out the on-board assembly center could create another in about 30 minutes, which was too slow for combat but fast enough to refill between battles. Behind the two pods where the Ion thrusters, each looked like a large tube with a small cone on the inside. The tubes exterior could contract to increase speed and expand to slow down, blue Ion could be seen propelling the ship through both Space and atmosphere alike. Along with its small but powerful weapons system the _Chozo Assassin_ was equipped with a powerful cloaking array that could hid the ship from any and all sensors. Approaching the small quarters his ship possessed, Harry set the ship to autopilot and laid down for some rest.

~§~

Harry ducked through the crowds as he headed through Diagon Ally, having already picked up the cauldrons and such he headed for the local bookstore _Flourish and Blotts_ to get the required books for the next year. Wearing his cloak he drew no attention, the cloak was designed to draw in light instead of reflect it. Heading into the packed bookstore, someone knocked the hood off him despite his best efforts, "Look! It's Harry Potter!" Cursing at the stupid wizards, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and forcefully pulled towards a table, "Smile for the camera Har..." Grabbing the arm of his offender he swing the badly dressed man into the crowd of reporters attempting to take a picture and flickered out of sight, after grabbing his books from the imbecile if only to burn them to get rid of stress. Walking out from behind a bookcase, he was stopped by a middle-sized woman with, oh joy, bright red hair, "Harry! That is no way to treat your elders! _Especially_ Mr. Lockhart!" Harry frowned, he belonged to no one yet these wizards thought they could just drag him along for a picture, the next things she said clued him in to just who they were, "Ron said you were violent, this must be why Dumbledore said you are coming to our house for the rest of your summer."

"I don't care what the old fool says. I follow my own rules, not some idiot who leaves children on doorsteps."

"Your way too young to be out here alone!" Leaning down she grabbed his arm and whispered, "You-know-who could send his followers after you, it's much safer at the Burrow."

Harry smacked her hand off, "Voldemort? He has to be one of the easiest enemies I have ever had to face. I don't care how safe your 'burrow' is, I'm positive that not one of you wizards can reach me up in the stratosphere." Alarmed and slightly puzzled by what he said, she turned to her husband Arthur as he emerged from the bookshop with their daughter Ginny in tow, "Arthur, help me with Harry, he refuses to come to the Burrow saying he's safer in some 'stratosphere'."

Ron saved them by pointing towards the departing Harry and saying, "He's trying to run off!" The collective Weasley tribe aside from the twins ran after said boy, only to stop when he jumped up onto the roof of a nearby store, "Molly, hold Ginny while I go after him." Arthur Weasley then grabbed an old Cleansweep broom he had saved from his Hogwarts days and flew after Harry. Flying atop the store, he was shocked to see Harry jump off the roof onto _thin air_, "Harry, what are you doing?!"

"Leaving." With that, the _Chozo Assassin_ decloaked and Harry entered through the top hatch. The Ion Thrusters roared as the ship gained altitude and disappeared into the clouds. Arthur Weasley landed beside his wife, "Arthur, what was that?!"

"That was Harry; he flew off in some kind of muggle flying device."

"We have to tell Dumbledore." The head Weasley could only stare at the sky as his mind wondered about the fantastic device.

~§~

Dumbledore smiled as Mrs. Weasley entered his office, "I take it Harry is back at the Burrow?"

"No, he refused! That boy is the most un-behaved child I have ever seen Albus! He ran off in some kind of muggle flying machine, Arthur just keeps going on about it." Dumbledore frowned; Harry has a muggle flying device? That was not good, luckily he could track the wayward boy with the tracker placed on every wand since he implemented them thirty-five years ago. At first the Wizengamot had declined his idea for a tracker on wands, but then he said 'the young muggleborns should not do magic at home until seventeen when they have a firmer grasp of the principles of magic'. After that they had readily agree, though he told no one about the spell that allowed him to track anyone under seventeen. Locking on to Harry Potter's signal, he disappeared with a flash of fire after calling Fawkes.

~§~

Harry was in the cockpit scanning the local asteroid belt for signs of minerals that would sell rather high on the local market. The ship controls were rather basic; a joystick on the right controlled the pitch and yaw as well as the missile system and Plasma Cannons. Thrust was controlled by a throttle on the left, also on the left was a holographic projector that activated to control the Delta Rifles direction which could be switched to automatically target the nearest enemy. Guiding his ship towards the belt, he heard a whoosh behind him, "Hmm, and where might I be?" He cursed at the fact the moronic headmaster had found a way onto his ship, _which was out in deep space. _He got up out of the pilot's chair and headed behind into the ship's main compartment, "How are you here and why?"

Dumbledore turned towards the bounty hunter, "May I ask where I am?"

"You're on my gunship, which is currently just outside the asteroid belt."

"Where is this asteroid belt? Is it a place in England?"

"No, it's a string of asteroids that orbit around the sun at a distance from Earth." Dumbledore was clueless as to where they were and it showed on his face, "Are you a pureblood?"

"No, I happen to be a half-blood."

"That explains things; you wizards know nothing about science. Though with the astronomy class you think you would know about the asteroid belt. Since you should know about planets, we're between Mars and Jupiter."

Dumbledore's jaw fell, "Between… How did you get here?! There's no magic…"

"Exactly. No _magic_ can do this but science and technology can. Now, stay here and _don't touch anything._ I'm taking you back to Earth." With that Harry turned back to the cockpit and turned the _Chozo Assassin _back towards Earth with the throttle to max.

~§~

Landing just in front of the front doors to Hogwarts, Harry brought the still shocked headmaster to the lower hatch. Once he was lowered down, he dumbly walked towards his office ignoring the roar of engines above his head. "Albus, what was that?!"

"That was young Mister Potter, he brought me back from Mars."

"Mars?! How did you get there?!"

"I tracked down Mister Potter and he was flying around Mars in a muggle flying device."

"But how… I just don't see…"

"Neither do I Minerva, neither do I."

~§~

About three weeks after his encounter with Dumbledore, Harry brought the _Chozo Assassin_ down above King's Cross. Heading to Platform 9 3/4, he quickly found a compartment at the back of the train. He sighed, having already meet the defense teacher he knew this year wasn't going to be much better than the last.

* * *

Yo. Here is chapter four. I think this story has become alive all on its own, the _Chozo Assassin _was not supposed to be seen till year three, but this is how it turned out. Yes, Harry does have a suit made for him by the Chozo, but like he said in chapter three its a prototype. It has lower shields than Samus' but has greater firepower and speed. His ship is basically the Metroid Prime 3 ship with a grey color scheme, but the small thrusters under the main ones have been removed. The wings are also slightly larger and the main thrusters in the back are larger. Samus' had to get her ship design from _some where. _As always, thanks to happylady, gamerpro91, and penny is wise for reviewing. I also thank everyone who added this to their favs, alerts or C2s. Review don't make me happy, telling me what I did wrong to make an overall better story does.

I want to recommend the author , go review her stories and say "Sypher sent me, now hurry up on The Wizarding World Yr.2." But be nice about it!


	6. Magic and Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, for full disclaimer see prelude.**

* * *

Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, as usual. Glancing back at the staff table he noticed most of the teachers looked as if they were both nervous and confident for the upcoming year, except for two. Dumbledore would glance at Harry during random intervals, and Lockhart looked like some kind of cross dresser that wanted to kiss Harry. Why any man would wear such frilly cloths was beyond him. He glanced down at his schedule; it was rather similar to the previous one with all of the classes at different times to prevent first and second years from running into each other. Finishing his breakfast, he headed off to the common room to grab his books and such for the day's classes. Hermione right behind him, they both grabbed their stuff without incident and headed to potions. The duo sat near the end of the room and the lesson continued as normal, with Snape breathing down the students' necks and telling them what stupid imbecilics they were and how it's a wonder they haven't killed themselves yet. Continuing to the rest of their classes, Harry and Hermione had no issues with their day as things went as usual, which is very _unusual _at Hogwarts.

_~§~_

The next several weeks continued per the norm, no one was attacked by plants or trapped in the walls. Halloween was just around the corner, so once again students were chatting excitedly in the halls. Harry was headed towards the castle grounds for some fresh air, thousand-year-old castles tend to get very musty. Walking around the lake, Harry decided he might as well do something to pass the time. He stretched and then slowly walked around the lake doing basic katas. Shifting through different forms of martial arts, he didn't notice the female Gryffindor that turned and ran back into the school. He continued with his self-training for several hours, never slowing. After some time he noticed the large group that was watching him, they all looked up when he turned towards them, then frowned when Harry turned and continued his exercise. After a good five hours, Harry turned and jogged towards the forest, most of the students that were still lounging outside noticed and bean to follow him. Reaching the tree line, he jumped and swung up onto the nearest branch. Continuing into the dense forest, he traveled by tree top leaving the students brave enough to follow him left behind. After a few minutes, he reached a large clearing and sent a command through the nero-link connected to his glasses. The _Chozo Assassin_ decloaked in front of him as he headed on board via the bottom lift. He headed towards the ships main computer station and watched as several holographic screens lit up in front of him. "Computer, give me the data on this planet." The computer complied and brought up numerous panels showing readings on atmosphere, climate, weather patterns and other similar entries on the planet. Harry had told the ship's on-board computer to run scans as he usually did during any extended stay on an unclassified planet. Finishing with the readings, he cloaked his ship once more and headed back towards the castle.

_~§~_

"Mister Potter! What is this I hear about you heading into the Forbidden Forest?!" Harry swore this was the angriest whisper he'd ever heard.

"I only headed just inside the tree line on my way back to the castle, I needed to avoid the throng of students that followed me."

"That's no excuse to go into the forest! It is forbidden for a reason Mister Potter. Tonight you will serve detention with Professor Lockhart." The other students in the Hogwarts library jumped when they heard Harry's head bang against the table. He sighed as he grabbed his books and headed out, _That moron is going to get himself killed one day, I won't be surprised if I'm the one doing the killing. _Reaching the office of prof. shoot-me, Harry pushed open the door, "Ah! Harry! Welcome to my office! I've tried to spruce it up a bit but these grey walls refuse to look cheerful enough. Minerva told me that you would be serving detention today, instead of punishing you I've decided to let you help me answer my fan mail!"

"Yippee, I'm so excited." As it turned out, this happened to be the best detention Harry had ever had, whenever Lockhart handed him a note Harry would write down the first nasty thought that came to mind.

_Dear Madam Shiverlong,_

_ I was very unhappy to receive your letter. No matter how much you like me, I was and still am, only attracted to house elves. Their so beautiful, me and my bride-to-be are going to be married next May! Since she's a house elf I even get a free cleaning lady! Inform all of your friends about this momentous occasion, I want the whole world to know of our love!_

_Dear Mister Hoppikons,_

_ No, I believe that our current minister is a bumbling fool. In fact, I've called a job from a 'friend' of mine that will kill Fudge dead, literally. Do not tell anyone, or I __will__ come after you and every one you love. Bananas bananas bananas, bananas are awesome! Just like monkeys! Oh oh ah ah!_

Harry had to hold his breath several times to keep from laughing aloud, Lockhart continued on with his own letters completely oblivious to what Harry was doing. Rather suddenly, Lockhart stood up and headed towards the door. He glanced both ways before closing and locking it. "Well Harry, now that we're alone, you can come out now Rita."

A short bug-like woman with bright blonde hair stepped out from under some kind of illusion, "Why hello Harry, would you like to give an interview for the _Daily Prophet? _How about a picture?"

Harry frowned, people would do anything for a small piece of someone famous. Waiting until both the Rita woman and prof. Lockhart had their backs turned, Harry jumped off the wall and grabbed a rafter hanging from the ceiling. When the other two adults in the room turned back, the found that Harry had disappeared, they then hurried to the door and after unlocking it ran out looking for the Chozo heir. Harry dropped from his perch and crept towards the common room for a night's sleep, Halloween was tomorrow and after last year he wanted to be rested.

_~§~_

Students flocked into the Great Hall for the much-awaited Halloween feast. Harry was already seated at his usual spot near the end of the Gryffindor table, he glanced up to see Hermione take her seat across from him, "Hi Harry! I heard you had detention with Lockhart today, how did that go?"

Harry smirked, "It was the best detention ever. He had me answer fan mail, let's just say that he has about one hundred forty-three less fans than before." Catching his meaning, Hermione laughed along with Harry while they ate, "He sure deserves it! That guy doesn't even deserve to be in Hogwarts! I now seriously doubt that he truly did anything from those books of his." Harry chuckled, it had taken a better part of the last year but he'd managed to snap Hermione out of the 'worship all teachers' attitude. They both gathered up their books and assorted items then left for the common room with the rest of the students. Harry and Hermione brought up the rear of the Gryffindor train and nearly got a face-full of Gryffindor backside when the entire student body halted. Pushing their way to the front, they saw what had caused the students to practically freeze in shock. On the wall, written in what appeared was blood, was the phrase; **The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened, enemies of the heir beware**. Harry was examining the writing when he heard a familiar voice behind him "That's right mudbloods! Your ne…" The rest was cut off as Hermione turned and swung her _large_ book bag into the Malfroy's pale face. Spluttering as he grabbed his noise, Draco rounded on the muggle-born witch, "My father will hear of this! He will have you expelled!"

Hermione though already had a comeback to the predictable blond, "Oh sure, I'm positive your dear old dad would love to hear how a _mudblood _socked you in the face." She then turned and walked towards Harry who was still inspecting the writing when the teachers arrived, "Good heavens! What is this?!"

The rest of Professor McGonagall's speech was drowned out by Argus Filch, "Mrs. Norris! WHO DID THIS?! STEP FORWARD SO I CAN SHOW YOU REAL PUNISHMENT!"

Dumbledore stepped forward, "Calm down Argus, I'm sure Poppy can restore you cat, she is merely petrified. Now Harry, what can you tell me of this?"

"The writing seems to be some kind of reference to an event that happened roughly twenty years ago. It was done in chicken blood by someone with relatively small hands, most likely a first year girl. It is about seven hours old, done while the rest of us were having dinner in the Great Hall."

"You can gather all that from simply writing on the wall?!"

"Indeed. If you want more, it was done with roughly eight chickens, three male five female."

"Very well, students! Your prefects will escort you to your dorms." The students then headed for their respective common rooms as the teachers went to an emergency meeting to discuss this frightening turn of events.

_~§~_

Harry cursed as he sat in defense, the idiot didn't even give proper tests! "Now class, today we're working with pixies!"

One of the boys in the rear of the class laughed, "Pixies! Hah! I'm more worried about my great-grandma than those!"

Lockhart grinned, "Then let's see how you deal with them!" With that he opened the cage and the pixies ran, or flew, free. Harry cursed as Lockhart fled to his office and locked the door, then ducked as several of the tiny terrors swarmed for his hair. Looking around, Harry noticed most of the students we're running around like headless chickens, with the exception of Hermione who was trying to freeze the pixies until one grabbed her wand. Harry growled, "Enough of this! _Letta!" Stop._ The pixies froze in midair, the students all started in shock as Harry gathered them up and dropped them into the cage, "Alright, I've had it with this class. I'm leaving, and until Professor Wet-Pants upstairs comes out from his hidey-hole, I won't be coming back." With that, Harry Potter turned and left the class heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

_~§~_

A couple days after the 'pixie party' most of the students were heading back from the weekly Quidditch game, when a small group of third year girls stumbled upon a frozen Colin Creevy. He was frozen looking through his camera, he was one of pure shock. After this, most of the students started rumors that the heir of Slytherin was going around attacking muggleborns students. The purebloods were perfectly fine with it, some openly happy. One of the teachers then decided to create a dueling club to protect the students from Slytherin's monster, Harry thought that it was most likely Professor Flitwick who was a renowned dueling champion. Imagine his excitement when, guess who, Professor Wet-Pants was teaching the dueling club. "Now listen up students! Dumbledore has given me permission to teach this little dueling course to help better you against your enemies! Professor Snape here has volunteered to assist me in showing you how it's done. Don't worry, he'll still be in one piece when I'm through with him." At this point most of the girls laughed at the poor joke and tried to get closer to the table Lockhart was currently standing on. "Now, let's start with the basic disarming charm. Professor Snape?" Both teachers then bowed, turned and walked to the end of the table. Spinning around, Snape unleashed the spell_ Expelliarmus _which hit Lockhart squarely in the chest sending him tumbling end over end. He got up panting as a student handed him his wand, "I must say I knew what you were going to do the entire time, I let you hit me to give the students a chance to see how to take a fall." Snape merely sneered at the downed professor, Lockhart then turned towards the students, "Let's have a couple students come up here and try it themselves, how about young Harry and Draco?" Draco smirked as he stepped up on the table, now was the time to show Potter who truly knew how to fight! Ignoring Lockhart's "disarm only" Draco turned and unleashed a torrent of spells at Harry, "Flipendo! Locomotor Mortis! Reducto!" Harry jumped above the spells and raised his hand, "Bullts abr vindir." _Bullet of air._ Draco was thrown of his feet and landed rather hard on his chest, he snarled at Harry. Snape leaned in and whispered something is his ear, smiling Draco used the suggested spell, "Serpensortia!" The snake leaped out of his wand and hissed at the collective students body, Lockhart stepped forwards, "I'll get rid of it! Mobiliarbus!" The snake flew into the air and landed at the feet of a third year, as it slithered towards the boy Harry took action, "Eom let lam." _To my hand. _The snake flew into his hand and immediately attempted to bite him, "Eka weohnata néiat haina ono, sitja hljödhr." _I will not harm you, be still. _The snake then went limp in his hand, Professor Snape stepped forward and banished it with a wave of his wand.

* * *

Yo. Sorry for the long wait, I got sick and went to worship the pearly goddess. Anyways here's the next chapter, as you noticed Harry is not a parseltongue, and for good reason. I feel so legit now that I've gotten a flame, and to Mr. Guest the line at the end of the last chapter was a jest, Samus did not get her design from 'Harry'. Now I plan on going back every five chapters and fixing any errors and ironing out issues, so expect that soon. Thanks to Sakura Lisel, Rekmond, Chi Vayne, paili-chan, and LawrenceSnake for reviewing. Special thank to happylady for reviewing every chapter so far. Keep pointing out errors and then sit back to watch them disappear! One quick note on Inheritance magic, I'm using a old-Norse dictionary so please excuse any errors. Review don't make me happy, telling me what I did wrong to make an overall better story does.

Edit: I forgot to put this in there! This is what I wrote during the Chamber scence:  
It was done in chicken blood by someone with relatively small hands, most likely a first year girl.

This is what Word wanted:  
Someone with relatively small hands did a first year girl it in chicken blood most likely.


	7. Secrets and Snakes

** Disclaimer: I don't own it, for full disclaimer see prelude.**

* * *

Harry was not happy, by any definition of the word. After the duel with Blonde the other day, the Prophet has somehow gotten wind of what had happened and the Skeeter woman had a field day making him out to be a dark wizard. Now, Aurors had come to Hogwarts to find out whether he was a threat to the other students. He and two of the seven Aurors that had come were standing in the Gryffindor boys' dorm , going through his stuff. After opening the trunk, the Aurors began picking things up and castings numerous spells designed to detect dark magic. The worst part of it all, was about ninety percent of his stuff was high-tech equipment of a weapon of some kind. One of the Aurors, Dave, pulled out a modified sniper rifle that was designed to collapse to a third of its normal size, while his partner, Kingsly, pulled out a pair of short-swords that when attached to the his hip came down three inches below Harry's knee.

Dave unfolded the rifle, "Now, what do you think this does Shaklebolt?"

The other Auror examined the high-caliber weapon, "I don't know, run the usual scans." Dave then proceeded as ordered, and once finished began to fiddle with it. Harry's frown deepened, while he did not like the fact Dave was messing with such a deadly device, as long as it remained unarmed no real harm could come. While fiddling, Dave found a battery pack and proceeded to snap it into the underside of rifle, several small openings in the side then lit up a deep blue and it emitted a low hum.

As soon as this happened, Harry snatched it out of the surprised wizard's grasp, "I think you've played enough."

Dave straightened and tried to make himself look taller, "See here brat, I don't care what you think I'm here under the…"

"Authority of the Ministry and blah blah blah. You're here to check my stuff for dark magic, not kill yourself with things you have no idea about. This has been checked, now hurry up so I can have my privacy back."

Dave's face purpled, he grabbed his wand from the holster on his hip, "I don't care what you want boy, you can't order me around! Now I want that, thing, back! Accio!" Harry didn't resist as the modified rifle was pulled forward, he used it as a fulcrum to swing his legs into the Auror's face with a nice thud. Harry then faced Shaklebolt, "You saw him, he disobeyed orders and attempted to take my things without asking."

The dark-skinned wizard nodded, "Had he been doing his job, then I believe this would not have happened. Now, your stuff has been checked Mister Potter, you're in the clear." And with that the Auror lifted his unconscious partner with a mild levitation spell and headed out. Harry glanced towards the gun is his hand once more, he had taken a fifty caliber rifle and fitted it with a modified plasma cannon. Now as long as it was supplied with power from one of the two self-recharging battery packs it could fire silent blue plasma bolts at about twenty times the speed of sound that went up to four miles, the perfect assassination tool. Placing the now folded weapon and the rest of his gear back in their place, he strapped on the duel swords before headed down for dinner. Most of the students tried their best to avoid him, most taking much longer routes to get to class or where ever they were going. Of course, one student was just too stupid to know why he should avoid Harry, who was in desperate need of something to hit.

"Well, if it isn't Potter! Getting ready to go crying home to those muggles you live with? I bet even they don't want you!"

Harry frowned at the smirking boy, "First of all, I live alone. Second, why would I leave to go anywhere?"

Ron's smile widened, "Because the Ministry is kicking you out of Hogwarts! We of the light don't tolerate dark wizards!"

Harry smiled, "Let's see, one, only the Headmaster can expel students. Two, the Aurors said I check out, no dark stuff."

Ron's smile disappeared, "Well, whatever dark magic you used on them won't work on me! I'm a light wizard, immune to dark magic!"

Harry just muttered "Idiotic" and continued on his way to dinner. But like the rest of his life even dinner wasn't easy, Dumbledore was waiting for him with the mother Weasley, "Now Harry, we really need to get you someplace where you can be protected, the Weasleys have offered to allow you in their home even after how rude you were last time."

"The answer hasn't changed, I live alone."

"I am well aware, to make sure you go with them I took the liberty of placing this into my care." Dumbledore then held up a medallion he had hidden in his left hand. At the sight of it Harry's face paled, it was a silver S shaped like lightning placed on top of a large dark blue circle connected to a chain the same color of the S. He knew what it was, a key. Over the centuries the Chozo has hidden places of knowledge in the dimensions they traveled, his medallion was one of the two keys that still existed. If Dumbledore kept it then Harry had no way of opening the hidden vaults the Chozo had used to store knowledge. "And how did you get your hands on that?"

Dumbledore smiled in a kind old man fashion, "Magic."

Harry swore, he needed some better protection for his more important items, "Now, hand it back."

Dumbledore's smile grew, "Of course, just know that if I do not reverse the spell I placed on it in the next two hours, it will disintegrate."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I take it I have to live in the Weasley hole to get you to reverse the spell?"

Ignoring the redhead's cries of annoyance, Dumbledore replied, "Of course, you must take an unbreakable vow to make sure you keep your word."

Harry sighed, "Fine, let's just get this over with."

Dumbledore then stretched out his hand as Harry grasped it, Mrs. Weasley then held out her wand and a tongue of what looked like red fire wrapped around Dumbledore and Harry's conjoined hands, "Will you, Harry James Potter, stay within the boundaries of the Weasley family property until released by either head Weasley or myself starting this next summer?"

"I will. And will you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, return the medallion bestowed upon me by White Wing of the Chozo after reversing the spell you placed upon it and never touch it again without permission from me or another Chozo?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly, if he refused then the vow would be rendered useless, if he accepted then he would not have anything to hold over Harry, "I will." With that they broke hands and Dumbledore returned the medallion after reversing the previous spell, and placing a tracking charm on it. "There you go, was that so bad?"

"Yes." And with that Harry turned and left, no longer wanting the dinner he came for.

_~§~_

Harry was lying atop the castle, staring out at the stars. He smiled as his thoughts went back to the vow Dumbledore forced upon him, after the event he had researched the Unbreakable Vow and found a very nice loop-hole, in his name. Apparently, during the vow only a wizard's real name could be used. If Harry had said only "Albus Dumbledore" then the vow would never have worked as that wasn't Dumbledore's full name, and Harry James Potter was not his true name. Suddenly, he heard something, it sounded like a snake. Standing, Harry followed the sound and found it was coming from within the castle. He sprinted to the nearest window and slipped his glasses down from where they rested on the top of his head, "X-ray visor." The view shifted from the normal to a white and grey view that allowed him to see through walls to locate hidden people, or anything else trying to hide. Scanning the halls and he ran past, he failed to noticed Filch, "Hey! Who's there?! Trying to petrify me to eh?! Well when I get my hands on you…" Running by the short, and grumpy, man Harry continued on with his search until he saw the skeletal structure of a snake. It was a large snake, roughly the size of a small house, and it continued along its patch towards the abandoned girl's bathroom. Coming to the door, Harry found it to be locked, "Crap! Now what?" Looking inside once more, the say the skeletal structure of what appeared to be a first year girl, though it was impossible to identify who she was with the X-ray visor. Watching the room, he saw the snake come down from a hole in the ceiling and slither into some kind of passage that lead to the depths of Hogwarts. _Hmm, so this is the Chamber of secrets? It's so cliché. Now, how do I get into this room? _Approaching the door once more, Harry tried numerous spells in the Ancient Language and whatever it was the wizards called what they used, yet the door held fast against his assault.

"Fine, direct approach it is." Taking a step back, Harry leapt forward and swung his leg around against the door, effectively shattering the old wood, "Warded against spells but not against brute force? These wizards are just plain stupid." Crossing over the broken planks, Harry found the room to be vacant, no snake or man. "Crud, next time I won't take so long." He turned and left, making a mental note to watch the room more often.

_~§~_

The weeks soon turned into months, three more students along with one of the ghosts had been petrified. After several hours in the library Hermione said Slytherin's monster was most likely a Basilisk, an extremely large snake that could kill with a glance from its eyes. Since then, she had taken to looking around corners with a mirror to prevent her demise. The worst cam when another bloody message was written in the same spot as the previous one, **Her body will lay in the Chamber forever**. The teachers then found that it was Ginny Weasley who was taken, the twins then pulled Harry a shorts ways away from the rest of the group, "Look Harry, we know…"

"…Your strong and have…"

"…Some kind of magic no one else does."

"So do you think you could find…"

"…It in your heart to…"

Harry held up his hand, "Save it. While I don't like your brother very much, I'm not about to leave some young girl down with a Basilisk. Now, stall the teachers for me." With that Harry turned and headed for the girls' bathroom once again. Along the way, he ran into a fleeing Lockhart, "Perfect! You're coming with me, I need some bait." Ignoring Lockhart's cries, Harry dragged him through the still broken door. "Now, do you know how to open the Chamber? You've been saying you knew all week."

"I…I…Why of-f cours-s-e…But ther-re are…"

"Put a sock in it, I'll do it." With that he held up his right arm, "Arm Cannon activate." Blue pixels surrounded his arm and formed into a large grey cylinder that started just after his elbow and ended about half a foot after his hand. "Wh-what are you doing with that?!" Tuning out the moron behind him, Harry pointed the weapon at the bathroom's sink. A large orange ball formed at the end and a half second later a Super Missile turned the sink to dust, revealing a large hole. Harry grabbed Lockhart and threw the man, or girly man, down into the hole. Jumping after the screaming professor, Harry slid on his feet and flipped over the slime covered star. "Alright, you're going to walk in front of me until we find whoever is controlling the beast."

Lockhart stood up and slowly went for his wand, "Why should I walk in front?"

"So when you die I know I've found where the Basilisk is."

"Not today boy!" Whipping out his wand Lockhart shouted, "Obliviate!" And a white colored spell shot towards Harry. Harry just raised his right arm letting the spell hit the Arm Cannon and dissipate harmlessly. He then turned towards the shocked professor and swung the Cannon into the professor's head, he then crumpled to the ground and lay there unmoving. Harry sighed, wizards were stupid. Stepping over the professor Harry continued through the Chamber until he arrived at a large open room. At the end was Ginny Weasley, passed out on the ground. Harry scanned the room before walking towards the girl with his gun pointing the way. Checking for a pulse, Harry suddenly turned and aimed at the young man hiding in the shadows, "Hello Harry."

* * *

Yo. So, my first cliffhanger! To bad J. K. Rowling had to ruin it for everyone. Now, thanks to the few people who reviewed. I've said this before but I'll say it again, after I finish this, and I WILL, what kind of story do you want next? Also, thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites and alerts. On the subject of C2s, please ask me before you put the story there, if it's already there you don't have to remove it just ask me first. Reviews don't make me happy, telling me what I did wrong to make an overall better story does. Also, check out Deatron over on , his music is some of the best!  
~Sypher


	8. Suits and Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. See prelude for full disclaimer.**

* * *

Harry stepped away from the Weasley girl, keeping the weapon pointed at the mystery teen.

"And you are?" The instant he said that, Harry regretted it as the other boy, Tom, launched into a monologue about how he was going to take over the world, real original dude.

"Wait, you're really a younger version of yourself, which you stored in a dairy?"

Tom paused, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because, this tells me all the experience your older self has gained over the years, you have no access to. You might have plenty of power, but without experience that power is useless."

Tom raised the stolen wand and sneered, "So? Your just a little second year, I'm still older than you Harry."

It was Harry's turn to smirk at the 'older' boy, "Am I? You wizards are a lot dumber than you think you are. Many of the so-called 'muggles' could easily outsmart a wizard, no matter how 'pure' your blood may be."

Tom opened his mouth to tell Harry what he thought about those 'muggles', but Harry cut him off.

"In fact, if I remember correctly you weren't even a pure-blood yourself, _Lord_ Voldemort."

Tom's face contorted into an expression of pure rage. He turned and _hissed_ at the nearby stone face in the wall. The face then opened its mouth and Harry heard a slithering sound, Tom then addressed Harry once more.

"Let's see you survive Slytherin's monster, Potter!"

Harry ignored the ethereal wizard, "Computer, activate the Power Suit, limiters off. And give me a scan of the chamber along with any room in a two hundred foot radius." As the words escaped his lips, tiny blue cubes appeared on Harry's chest and spread over his whole body before solidifying into a dark grey armor. The suit itself appeared rather streamlined; it fit more like a second skin than metallic armor. Glowing cyan lines ran throughout the entire suit, the face plate's visor was shaped as a thick Y and glowed cyan like the lines across the suit.

"Let's see Slytherin's monster survive me, Riddle." With that Harry ran towards the now fully emerged snake. Harry's view changed as he activated the Echo visor, casting the room into deep greys with a flash every few seconds representing the visors sonar function.

Harry watched the snake rear up and hiss in his direction. He continued to circle the beast, keeping it in front of him. Suddenly, it launched itself at him with the rather large fangs bared. His left arm came up and the snake bit down onto it, but couldn't penetrate the nearly indestructible creation of the Chozo. Harry shoved the Arm Cannon into the Basilisk's open maw, and released a fully powered Sonic Boom straight down into its waiting mouth.

The snake quite literally exploded into bloody chunks and bits of organs, Harry scraped an eye of his shoulder as he walked towards Ginny. Tom merely stood there with his mouth on the floor, scared out of his mind that the 'Potter brat' could utterly destroy one of the most powerful magical creatures known to wizard-kind.

Harry picked up the diary and turned it over several times; from his own research he knew that the horcrux, if that's what it was, could not be destroyed by normal means. Nothing short of a Power Bomb would destroy the piece of dark magic. A thought struck him and he strode over to the remains of the Basilisk, grabbing one of the fangs that was mostly intact.

Tom chose this time to come to his senses, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Harry ignored him and thrust the fang into the dairy, Tom then shrieked, much like the currently unmoving girl on the ground. As Tom withered on the ground, still screaming, Harry slung Ginny over his shoulder and headed back the way he came.

_~§~_

Harry had finally reached the top of the rather large stone tube he slid down in the first place, both Ginny and Lockhart being dragged behind him. He glanced up and found no one around, yet. Harry knew it was a matter of time before the oh-so great Dumbledore came along to find out exactly what the rather large sound created by the Sonic Boom was. He stripped Lockhart down to his under clothes, just for the heck of it, and left him lying in girl's bathroom by the destroyed sink. He carried Ginny over his shoulder towards the Medical Wing, then lo and behold, there was Dumbledore along with a distraught Mrs. Weasley.

She then ran towards her daughter and embraced the girl who was just coming to, "M-mom?!"

Both of the ladies then began crying in earnest while hugging each other. Harry turned to leave but the Headmaster grabbed his arm, "And how are you Harry?" His eyes twinkled in a grandfatherly kind of way.

Harry ripped his arm out of Dumbledore's grasp, "Fine."

"There are some people here to see you." Harry turned and saw several reporters, some already taking pictures, along with a rather short wizard who held himself like he was rather important.

"Hello Harry, I am Cornelius Fudge, nice to meet you." Fudge extended his hand, and Harry replied by raising his own.

"Jierda."

With that the reporter's cameras exploded into shrapnel while Harry turned and walked back towards his dorm, not in the mood to deal with more morons.

_~§~_

It was the last day of the year; Harry had already packed and had walked along the entire train until he found Hermione near the end, "Hi Harry!"

Harry sat on the row opposite the only witch or wizard with an IQ above three, "Hello Hermione."

Hermione looked as if she was about to go to the moon, "Harry, my parents said you could spend the summer over at our house! That is, if it's okay with your parents."

"Harry leaned back with a sigh, "I would love to, but the Headmaster tricked me into staying at the Weasley's Burrow. I wonder if they call it the Burrow, or if it's an actual Burrow. You could never tell with them."

Hermione giggled at his attempt of a joke, but he could tell she was somewhat deflated at his response.

"Next summer Hermione, I promise I can stay then." This caused her to perk up and they spent the rest of the train ride discussing the year along with a couple games of chess, Harry never lost, until arriving at King's Cross. Harry waved to his friend, before meeting up with the Weasleys for the trip to the Burrow. This promised to be a very _different_ summer.

* * *

Yo. Yes, I know it's short but I wanted to update. I plan on going much more in-depth during the next few years, so expect longer chapters. Also, Harry's real name will come out soon so look forward to that. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who added this to favorites or alerts.  
~Sypher


End file.
